Ice Dragon
by DarkMusicLover
Summary: Bella is bullied throughout school, each time imagining a fire burning her tormenter. One day, she has the power, as well as another, to do this with, but doesn't want that pain on anyone. After changing, she finds there are more than just her kind.
1. proluge:The Beginning

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BE NICE! I AM GIVING ALL THE CREDIT TO KITKATCULLEN13 FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA BUT I CHANGED THINGS A ROUND A BIT I KNOW ITS A BIT BORING AT FIRST BUT THE GO OD PARTS WILL BE WEN SHE GETS TO FORKS HIGH SCHOOL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THE CREATURE THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER DOES OK SO UM... ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER: MY LIFE**

bpov:

Hi, I am Isabella Marie Swan Drywer right now I live in Germany with my mom and step dad Phil Drywer in a few weeks I will be on a plane to Forks, Washington you see phil is a minor baseball league player he has a baseball game the day before i was meant to leave my mom tried to stay with me but i had told her i have 800 dollars and was going to go to a motel and take a taxi to the airport she relucently agreed. today was the day i take my leave i said goodby to the mountains that i am sure to miss they call my board and went on. 3 hrs. later u no wat time flies by. i was to land in to hours. let me tyell u about something that happened wen i was 13. ok so one of my bullies were being jerks to me the usaul punch and kicks and every time i got beat up i wish i copuld just burn him or freeze him tode3ath well that day i got my wish. i was thinking of the suffering that i wanted to do to hjim and then a bright light was in front of me and suddenly i heard screaming i opened my eyes and saw my bullY on **_FIRE _**i couldntbelieve my eys at first i tried to kill myself but i learned i was pratically industructable, i LOVED to fly its amazing it makes me feel like nio one can hold me down. well basically no one can because (well i guess u should already know what i am) dragons are prideful creatures nothing can get in there way in the background of me thinking of my story i haerd the captain said we will be landindg in half an hour plz put on ur seat belts for the landing. HALF AN HOUR LATER. i saw charlie over the crowd i walked up to him he looked shocked wow bells uve grown how tall are u about 5'7. he gave me a nervous 1 armed hug we headed to the cruiser (BIG SURPRISE) u see charlie is police chief of the small town foirks the sky was a cloudy grey no rain surprisingly we talked about the weather i was nervous to charlie i knew i had to tell him my secret but just not yet. we had nothing to talk about so i stared out the window feeling like an idiot i still had my pride but i can still have made it to the house in half an hour slow on traffic (duh! charlie is a cop!) we drove up to a three story house rooms and bathrooms on the top floor kitchen and dining on 2nd floor and den and game room on 1st floor. charlie ordered pizzza so i wont have to cook its been nearly a month since i spread my icy wings so i took a shower (cold of course) and then jumped in mid air and took off i love the feeling of the air on my wings i have 2 ft long icy pointy wings a long ice tail and i breath ice wen i am calm but since i have pride and a bad temper make me mad harm my family and i can breath fire and its like my icy dragon scales melt away and then fiery burning scales take their place.

**HEY GUYS HOPE U ENJOYED THE CHAPTER SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I PROMIUSE I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER AND ANY REQUEST OR QUESTIONS JUST SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE I WILL BE CHECKING FOR REVIEWS TWICE A DAY AND IF I GET GOOD AND ALOT OF REVIEWS I WILL PUT IN A SPECIAL SURPRISE!**

**RENESMEECARLIECULLEN18**


	2. New School,New Life

My alarm clock is so annoying. The first thing I hear in the morning is a Beeping Noise. Today was a bad day for me because I'm going to have to act normal and watch my temper. I checked my alarm clock I had a little over an hour before school starts and Charlie said he has a surprise for me before he went to work. I got up and got a couple towels I headed to the bathroom, I closed the door locked it and set the shower as soon as it was warm (I'm content) I undressed and climbed in I just stood under the showerhead for a little bit. Then after my muscles relaxed I got my strawberry shampoo and applied it to my hair then I shaved then rinsed out the strawberry shampoo added conditioner and then added my freesia body wash. I rinsed it all out got out of the shower and started drying off. I headed over to my room and got dressed I put on a brown turtle neck, white jeans, and black 2 inch heels. Accessories were a ruby Necklace and ring then emerald earrings and bracelet. (Sorry can't get the Pictures just do your best to imagine it)

I went down the one flight of stairs to the kitchen and went into find Charlie already sitting there in one of the chairs eating cereal. I got the cinnamon toast crunch and milk and ate with Charlie it was silent but we were both used to it was comforting. After we were finished Charlie told me to follow him. We walked down a flight of stairs and headed to the garage there were six cars two motorcycles( I know Charlie is police chief let's just say he allows her to ride a motorcycle as long as she Dosent go past the speed limit) there a Black2010 Bugatti (just use your imagination), a yellow Porsche (like in new moon), a blue Volvo, a forest green jeep, a white Mercedes with black flames and a red Audi along with a blue Ducati there was another one but black and red. My mouth must have been down on the floor by now. do you like it? Charlie asked i could only nod dumbly. Good cause their all yours. My jaw must have been 100 feet in the ground by now. My emotions were going haywire. Once my jaw came back i asked. What do you mean all mine. Just that. It's the least i can do. I just wanted to get you a good welcome home present. I finally hugged Charlie and he just chuckled and said welcome home bells. Charlie then led me to the cabinet and opened it there were 8 hooks each of them had set of keys under the first hook was the name of the car it goes with the other five had the same with the type of car. The last two hooks had a set of keys that I'm guessing were for the Ducati's but one set of keys were painted blue and the last set of keys were painted black with red skulls. Charlie said for me to choose a pair of keys, i chose the blue Ducati Charlie told me that you could lift the seat up and the helmet was placed there but when your riding to school have your helmet on and put your bag in there. Then he hugged me bye and left. I got the keys and walked to the Ducati put my helmet on and took my bag off and put it under the seat and climbed on i started the engine and it purred to life. I opened the garage door and rode down to the school. I found it easy but i would have missed it if it didn't have the sign WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. I pulled up in a space between a silver Volvo and a red jeep.

I climbed off and took my helmet off everyone gasped (Bella has super sensitive hearing, strength, and, speed, and powers) I guessed nobody guessed it was a girl under the helmet. I ignored everyone and walked to the office girls were envious the boys were thinking NASTY thoughts. I entered the office**,**typical, it had a green rug, orange chairs and one long desk dividing the room. I walked up to the Receptionest and looked at the name tag Ms. Cope, she were a red long sleeve with ugly blue jeans. I cleared my throat and she looked up. Yes, may I help you? She asked.

Yes. I am Bella Swan. Oh, it's great your finally here people have been talking about you for two weeks. I nodded. Well, here's your schedule, a map and I need you to get this signed by all teachers. Thank you. I walked out and looked at my schedule.

**First Period- History-Rm. 5-Building 2-Mr.H**

**Second Period-Latin-Rm.4-Building 3-Ms.D **

**Third Period-Math-Rm.3-Building 4-Mr.D**

**Fourth Period-Free Period**

**Lunch-All Grades**

**Fifth Period-Biology-Rm.1-Building 4-Mr.B**

**Sixth Period-Music-Rm.2-Building 7-Ms.B**

**THERE YOU GO CHAPTER TWO IN BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW. IT'S EDWARD'S NEXT.**


	3. Getting to know the Cullens

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW:**

It was now 6:30 school starts at 8:00. I was sitting in my room listening to one of my CD'S the com position is by Debussy. Alice, and the rest were hunting except for me, Esme, and Carlisle. Carlisle is at work at the local hospital, and Esme is thinking of how to decorate the house again. My family are vampires, we aren't like the rest of our kind we are Vegiterians meaning we only hunt animals. In my entire family of seven Carlisle our leader and dad is the only one with a clean record. Everyone is mated except me. There's Carlisle and Esme our mom and dad, Emmett and Rosalie My "Older" brother and sister. Alice and Jasper my Youngest sister and Japer is the middle child. That leaves me the youngest but in vampire years it goes in this order and age Carlisle Age, 455 Jasper 233, Edward (me) 117 Esme,104 Rosalie 98 Emmett 94 and Alice at 80.

Some vampires are lucky enough to get "Gifts" Alice is able to see the future Jasper is a Empath and I can read minds. Edward! UH OH! Yes I yelled back. You better get your butt dressed and get down here we gotta go to school. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30 I got up and at vampire speed got dressed after I was done I had on a black T-Shirt, Blue jeans and my black dress shoes. On my right wrist I had the Cullen Crest. I went down stairs I looked around Jasper had a grey long sleeve and black jeans, Emmett had a "I BITE" T-Shirt and blue jeans, Alice had a Red skirt and a Black camisole a red suede jacket with a white collar and black 4 inch heels to add to her 4 foot 8 inches. Rosalie had the oppisete of Alice Black skirt a red camisole a black suede jacket and a white collar. We all went to the garage and me, Alice, and Jasper all climbed into my Silver Volvo, while Emmett and Rosalie climbed into Emmett's Red Jeep.

We drove down to the school at 125 MPH. I pulled up to a free parking space, Emmett parked a space away, I got out of the car and leaned against the driver door Alice and Jasper both got out and leaned beside me Alice had her arms around his waist and was peppering kisses from his jaw to his neck, I heard someone coming usually I wouldn't be interested, but it was like something was pulling me to this person, (she's riding the Ducati and he hasn't seen the heels) the mystery person pulled up between my Volvo and Emmett's Jeep and after the mystery person took off the helmet I was surprised to see brown waist length hair come out my mouth must have been to the ground and I think Jasper has the same face as I have. She laughed and held her hand out to Alice. She says hi my name is Bella and I hope we can be best friends. Wow she's like Alice but a calm version. Alice stook her hand out and shook Bella's waiting hand. Hi, I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper, his twin sister Rosalie they are Hales, the big guy next to her is Emmett and he's Rosalie's boyfriend and there's Edward, he's single, Alice said to her pointing to each of us.

Edward, Jasper I don't take open inventations. She said. That made my jaw snap back up and I guess it was the same for Jasper. Jasper started talking. Nice bike. Thanks. She said. Can you guys tell me something about yourself, what your likes and dislikes. Okay. Everyone said. Ok. Let's start with Alice , I like shopping, I couldn't help laughing she was cringing away from Alice. I like motorcycles, Jasper said. I love to prank and making fun of people. I like cars, Rosalie said. Oh, that's great you should come to my house after school your like my garage. Okay. I like music, I said. Great. I love speed. We all laughed at that. What's your schedule (she already has her schedule she had time to go back outside.)

This is mine Alice said.

**FIRST PERIOD MATH RM.3-BUILDING 4-MR.D**

**SECOND PERIOD-LATIN-RM.4-BUILDING 3 –MS.D**

**THIRD PERIOD HISTORY-RM. 5-BUILDING 2-MR.H**

**FOURTH PERIOD- FREE PERIOD**

**LUNCH-ALL GRADES**

**FIFTH PERIOD-ART-RM.2-BUILDING 4-MS.A**

**SIXTH PERIOD BIOLOGY-RM.1-BUILDING 4-MR.B**

This is mine, Jasper said.

**FIRST PERIOD HISTORY RM.5-BUILDING 2-MR.H**

**SECOND PERIOD LATIN-RM.4-BUILDING 3-MS.D**

**THIRD PERIOD BIOLOGY-RM.1-BUILDING 4-MR.B**

**FOURTH PERIOD -FREE PERIOD**

**LUNCH ALL GRADES**

**FIFTH PERIOD-GYM-RM.1-BUILDING 7-MS.S**

**SIXTH PERIOD MATH-RM.3-BUILDING 4-MR.D**

Mine. Rosalie said.

**FIRST PERIOD LATIN-RM.4-BUILDING 3-MS.D**

**SECOND PERIOD BIOLOGY-RM.1-BUILDING 7-MR.B**

**THIRD PERIOD HISTORY-RM.5-BUILDING 2-MR.H**

**FOURTH FREE PERIOD**

**LUNCH-ALL GRADES**

**FIFTH PERIOD ART-RM.2-BUILDING 4-MS.A**

**SIXTH PERIOD MATH-RM.3-BUILDING 4-MR.D**

Here you go. Emmett said.

**FIRST PERIOD BIOLOGY-RM.1-BUILDING 7-MR.B**

**SECOND PERIOD MATH-RM.3-BUILDING 4-MR.D**

**THIRD PERIOD LATIN-RM.4-BUILDING 3-MS.D**

**FOURTH PERIOD FREE PERIOD**

**LUNCH ALL GRADES **

**FIFTH PERIOD GYM-RM.1-BUILDING 7-MS.A**

**SIXTHPERIOD HISTORY-RM.5-BUILDING 2-MR.H**

Here's mine. I said.

(Just look at Bella's schedule that's also Edward's schedule)

Great let's go, Bella said.


	4. Rosalie's Surprise, telling the Cullens

RPOV:

Today went by fast, right now we are driving down to Bella's house, she was driving pretty fast she said that she can give as a tour then we can see the garage. We pulled up the drive way. She lead us to a set of stairs round back. Okay, before I start the tour I need to ask a few questions. Rosalie, do you like fixing cars, I nodded. Emmett, do you like video games. Emmett nodded his head. Jasper do you like motorcycles. He nodded. Okay,then let's go. We climbed up the stairs,she opened the door and walked in we were in a room. This is my room,Bella said. Alice if you go through that door you will see the closet,the door was small. I looked around she had a queen sized bed,a vanity, and two couches and to egg chairs that were all white and a light gold carpet. Alice walked to the door and opened it she walked in and went to her clothes,I was thinking about what my surprise could be when I heard a loud,ear peircing scream. I looked to the closet to see Alice standing there a little away from the doorway. Alice stood their silenced,mouth open and wide eyes,I asked what was wrong, she was looking straight forward.

I followed her line of sight and stopped dead right there. She has a escalator! Hey,guys you wanna see the rest of thehouse or what,come on! Alice and I walked out she led us down the stairs to see the kitchen and the dining room it was huge. She led us down another flight of stairs and showed us den and a game room there was a couch a wii,xbox,gamecube,all the game systems you can think of and the ones that aren't even on sale right now,if Emmett wasn't a vampire I'd be guessing he'd die right now.

Okay,now for the garage she said. Rosalie do you think you can make my car faster? she asked. I nodded. Alice don't try to look into the future,we all froze,how'd she know. Wee can go to your house I will follow you to your house after your surprise. Now everyone close your eyes,we all close our eyes and we heard the sound of her walking down four steps she stoppedwe stopped. Open your eyes,we opened them and gasped she has eight cars and another Ducati,plus the one left out front. Rosalie, you get to fix them so they can go faster and Jasper when you want to you can ride the other Ducati, ok. Uh-Huh. Jasper said dumbly.

Ok, you guys pick a car and the keys are in that cabinent,names of the type of car are under the set of keys. I'll go get the Ducati and park it in here. I chose the 2010 Bugatti and got the keys,hey Bella can I drive you Bugatti? Sure. She yelled. Yes! She came back in and climbed in the passenger seat of the Bugatti. She opened the garage door and we sped down to the house. We pulled up to the house. We all climbed out and headed into the house Carlisle,Esme we want you to meet someone. They walked down to the livingroom they sat down on the love seat me,Alice,Jasper and Bella sat down on the couch,Edward sat down on the recliner,and Emmett sat down on the floor. Who's this Esme asked. This is Bella and she says she knows our secret. How? Carlisle asked.

Sorry,let me introduce myself,My name is Bella Swan and I was born in Russia 420 A.D,my father was a butcher,and my mother was a seamstress they were strict,but good parents. My family is immortal no we are not vampires,or shifters,or even demons. My family was dragons,my father was a fire dragon,while my mother was a Ice dragon they were sworn enemies,but somehow my parents fell in love. All the girls in my family awwed. My parents got shunned from their families,but they didn't care. They just went on eith their lives. After a year my parents had me they,hated me,like their parents did to them,they shunned me since my parents were both dragons I inheritated their dragon powers. My fathers power was fire, a physical sheild,and a mind reader, and a illusion creator.

My mother's powers were controlling Ice,a mental sheild,a sponge, and controlling weather. She said, my family was gaping at her. Carlisle was thefirstto recover he had a intrested glint in his eye. Wow,you have all that,so your a ice/fire dragon,a physical/mental weather,mind reader,and a sponge. Can you demonstrate you powers,ok let's go outside I don't want to ruin Esme's living room. We followed her outside and she told us to turn around,we did. After a while we turned back around.


	5. Knowing About Vampires

**Hey this is the fifth chapter. Even though this is the fifth chapter this is the fourth one I've written : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I've just added a few twists now on with the chapter. Chapter Five: Knowing About Vampires.**

**BPOV:**

They turned around , I was in my Ice dragon form, my dragon forms are the only form that Edward can read my mind (let's say that they told her their stories and now she is telling about how she knows about vampires. )

**EDWARD'S THOUGHTS/**_**BELLA'S THOUGHTS**_

_**HEY EDWARD**_**?**

**YEAH**

_**CAN YOU TRANSLATE WHAT I'M THINKING FOR THE STORY OF HOW I KNOW ABOUT VAMPIRES.**_

**SURE BELLA.**

_**THANKS.**_

**YOUR WELCOME.**

FLASHBACK:

I was in the forests of Germany hunting, (Bella drinks animal blood) when I smelt a strange scent it was unusual to me. I stopped hunting and started following the strange scent. (sorry for saying scent so many times) What I came up to was really surprising. I saw a male and female. The male had short black hair and gold eyes (Benjamin and Tia are veggie vamps in the story k) he had black jeans and a white short-sleeve shirt on with black shoes. The female had on a purple camisole with a black elbow length jacket unzipped. White Capri's on with black flats with purple bracelets, earrings, rings, and necklace.

I started walking up to them, when I stepped on a twig, they turned around and started walking towards me. Who are you? The female asked. My name is Bella Swan and I am 300 years old. How is that possible you look eighteen. How old are you? I shot back. The female laughed, I like her. Hold up, what are your names. Oh, sorry, my name is Tia. This is my husband and mate Benjamin. Nice to meet you. Benjamin said. What are you? They froze. Are you good at keeping secrets. I nodded my head, okay but it's a life or death. That's it, I started laughing they looked at me like I grew a third head , what's this secret that if I tell I can get killed, we're vampires. Tia said. That made me just laugh harder, after I calmed down I said okay, it's only fair since I know your secret. Really again with the staring, I yelled. What secret I'm a dragon. Your a what?

OK CAN YOU PLEASE SEND GOOD REVIEWS,I'M DOING MY BEST AND GIVE ALL THE CRDIT TO KITKATCULLEN13


	6. Peter, Charlotte and sleepovers

Peter and Charlotte just stared at me. Really? I asked. What is with you guys soon shook out of it. How are you a dragon? Charolette asked.

(CHPOV)

Bella began to tell her story, "I was born in 420 A.D, we were gaping at her again, she just decided to ignore it.

My father was a butcher, my mother a seamstress they were strict but good parents, my father was a fire dragon, my mother a ice dragon they were sworn enemies, but they still loved each other anyway.

Since they were sworn enemies their families shunned them away. But they didn't care they just lived on with their lives, after a year they had me she said.

Like what their families did to them they shunned me, but I didn't go empty handed. I have all my families powers and more." " What are they?" I asked.

"My fathers powers were controlling fire, illusion creator, mind reader, and a physical shield. My mothers powers were controlling ice, mental shield, sponge and controlling wheather." Bella said.

BPOV:

I finished my story with my powers. They were staring at me again. "Wow you really are powerful." Peter said. "Yeah you better hope the Volturi don't find you" Charlotte added. "The who?" I asked. "Oh yeah." Peter said.

"The Volturi's like the rulers of the vampire world. They are very powerful,they are also the biggest and oldest coven out of the vampire world.

They have over thirty members in there coven. It's made up of three groups. The guards, The main guards, and the royal family."

"Also, they are power hungry. Whenever they figure about a very powerful vampire they will send some guards to bring the vampire to Volterra.

They also help with the immortal children, vampires under the age of thirteen.

They take care of vampire wars, down in the south. In fact that's where my brother, Charlotte, and I came from." Peter said.

"Do you have any weaknesses?" Charlotte asked. "Well, I can be knocked out but no never killed I'm immortal." "Are you immortal?" I asked.

"No, we are almost immortal, but the only way to kill us is to rip us apart and burn the pieces." Charlotte said.

"Well it's a good thing that we are friends or I could kill you in five seconds." "Yeah." "Wait, you really wanna be my friends?"

"Yeah,I just know we can make great memories together, We can create an Album!" Charlotte said. "Are you guys full?" I asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Peter said. "Because I want to show you my Ice/Fire dragon form." I said. "Okay." I then started to transform I was on all fours, I felt my wings growing and my teeth sharpen. After my wings and teeth stopped growing.

I felt my claws come out, my legs grow out and my tail grow longer. (Bella has a tail even in human form she just pretends to use it as a belt.)

Then that was done I felt my eyes transform from being wide to super slim like a cats. After the transformation I looked up and saw them staring in surprise. I sighed, it came out sounding like a huff. I can't really yell at them for staring this tme. "This is my ice dragon form" I sent to their minds, they jumped in surprise.

"Do you guys want to see my fire dragon form now?" I asked. They came out of it and nodded. I concentrated and I soon felt the ice melta way and heard crackling. I looked up they gasped in surprise. Oh they saw my eyes the little slits black and surrounding my pupils were red eyeballs it was quite scary if you thought about it.

In my ice dragon form the eyes were icy blue surrounding the pupils. This is my fire dragon form, my deadliest power. Also my form that could kill any living thing including vampires.

They were staring at me in shock and I transformed back into my human self.

END FLASHBACK.

That's how I know of vampires I told the cullens. They were staring at me. I looked at the sky it was getting dark, uh oh. I better go home.

Ok, bye Bella. The Cullens called after me. Bye guys see you at school. I came home to find Charlie's cargone.

I came into the house and started dinner I looked for steak and noodles. I put the steaks on the counter and put the seasonings on the steaks.

I then put the noodles into the pot. I was stirrinng the noodles when the doorbell rang, coming I yelled. I put the ladel down and went to the door. I opened it I was surpirsed to see Alice and Rosalie standing there.

Alice, Rosalie what are you doing here? I asked them. Coming for the sleepover. What sleepover? I asked. The sleepover Charlie's gonn let you have silly. Alice said.

Ok, well let me get started on dinner. You are gonna need it for appearence, don't worry you can go out for "fresh air" and throw up the food later.

Ok they agreed. Do you want us to help? they asked. Sure, they came over and started to stir the noodles while Rosalie was working on the salad. Right when we were putting the food on two plates Charlie came in. Bella he called. Yeah I answered. How was your day? He asked as he came into the kitchen.

It was good I made some friends. Oh really who are they he asked. The Cullens I replied. Oh really? Yeah. Actually I was wondering if Alice and Rosalie can spend the night. He looked like he was about to argue.

I know it's a school night but we will eat dinner do our homework then maybe watch a movie then I can drive them in the morning. I gave him my famous puppy dog face on. He crumbled fine, but one movie only he told me. Thank you daddy. I told him. Yeah,yeah when do they get here well I kinda already invited them over.

Oh, he said surprised, ok he said. I was thinking they eat dinner over here then we all take one of my cars and go to their place and get their stuff. Ok he agreed. I hurriedly finished dinner and went to my room to grab my jacket and keys and went down to the garage and went to my mercedes.

I climbed into the driver's side and started the car. I opened the garage door and pulled out of the garage I sped down the road to the Cullens house to get Alice and Rosalie (Edward called Alice and she had to leave.) I soon pulled up into the driveway and ran up to the door the car still running. Before I can even knock on the door Alice threw the door open and hugged me.

"Bella, this going to be so exciting she basically screamed in my ear." "Alice! I would like to keep my hearing please." I said, she just laughed and called Rosalie down.

We headed to the car and drove to the house.


	7. The Blacks, sleepover and Family

BPOV:

I turned the car off and opened the door, Alice and Rosalie were already at the porch. I walked to the porch and unlocked the door. I walked in and Rosalie and Alice were following. Hi Bella I heard someone say. I stopped walking when I heard his voice. Alice and Rosalie were hissing at him. I looked up and Billy and Jacob were there good thing Charlie is trying to get some snacks and drinks ready because I looked at Alice and Rosalie and they looked mad.

I opened my mouth to reply but Jacob cut in and said: "Get away from them Bella they're dangerous." I cut him off with a fierce voice more dangerous than a young werewolf Jacob? That stopped him short. H-How do you know? Billy asked. Oh I know alot more than vampires and werewolfs I replied my voice sharp with anger.

How can you hang with these _**Leeches?**_ Jacob asked. I heard Alice and Rosalie's hissing and snarls get louder with each word. Rosalie snapped and before it happened Alice got a vision of what would happen and before she could jump she had her arms secure around her waist but she couldn't stop me. I jumped at him.

Alice would try to stop me but she doing so would let Rosalie free, it was a lose/lose situaton if she stopped me then Rosalie gets him and if she got Rosalie then I would get him. Don't insult my family! I screeched at him that it got Alice and Rosalie to cover their ears.

I saw a light red covering my eyes Jacob was shaking not from anger but from fear. Alice whispered to Rosalie "Her Eyes." and Rosalie looked and gasped I wouldn't blame her my eyes were freaky. They tried to calm me down but I was mad.

I-I'm sorry. Jacob tried to apologize but I still mad. You can't be sorry if you insult my family I said with venom in my voice. Okay Bella I won't insult your _**blood sucking**_ family again I promise. Don't insult my family! I said with venom and a finality to my voice. O-Okay Bella I'm sorry. I was seething he's sorry he insults my family twice and he's sorry.

I picked him off the wall and was going to throw him across the room when I heard Charlie coming towards the stairs I dropped him and he was about to fall down when I was standing back with Rosalie and Alice. My eyes were back to their normal brown color. Come on let's go upstairs. Before I headed up the steps I said "Say a word of this to Charlie and I will destroy you and all the shifters I snarled.

I let Alice and Rosalie go ahead and by the time I went into my room I saw Alice doing Rosalie's Nails and Alice doing Alice's nails. Hey guys after your nails dy do you want a tour of the closet (forget about the elevator okay? Let's just say that it's bigger than Alice's closet.)

Then after that we can go play in the game room kay? With that I went into my closet to pick out my clothes and tomorrow's clothes. I chose a pair of white pajama pants and a white T-Shirt for pajamas. For tomorrow I chose a pair of white shorts and a black t-shirt and a navy blue tank top to go over it. Black heels and blue make up but I don't cake it on like Lauren and Jessica.

Hey Alice do you like these clothes for tomorrow. I walked out of the closet with my pajamas on and showed it to her. She looked up she was reading a fashion magazine while waiting for her nails to dry. She gasped "Oh, Bella that is so cute!" she said squeling.

Thank you Alice. I put the back in the closet and walked out and to the doors. You comin? I asked. Yeah they replied and stood up and walked out the door. I followed them after closing the door. I walked down the stairs and met Rosalie and Alice at the bottom of the stairs. Go on to the game room I'll follow.

Ok they said in unison. They walked away to the game room and I climbed back up the stairs. I went to the living room and Charlie, Jacob and Billy were in there watching the game. "Hey Charlie Alice, Rosalie and I will be in the game room Kay. I said while galring at Billy. Okay, Bella just don't be to loud. Okay I said. Jacob looked up and flinched.

I walked back down and enetered the game room and saw Alice layed on the couch and Rosalie in a recliner chair. Choose a game system and a game. I said to them. Okay, they replied in unison, and got up and went to choose a game. They came up with Mario Kart, Mario Bros., and Wii Sports Resort.  
Let's play Mario Bros. I said. Ok. They agreed. I put in the game and I got Pikachu, Alice got a yellow Kirby. Rosalie got Jigglypuff. I pressed start and then the games begin. We decided to play 7 out of 10. We put bets on the line. 500 dollars each for whoever wins. I won the first round. Alice won the second round and Rosalie won the next two rounds so far it's Bella: 1,Alice: 1, Rosalie:2 we continued the game and Alice won. Rose and I handed her the money.

Come on guys before we go to "bed" would you like to go for a ride. Sure Alice said. Ok Rose said. I walked upstairs with Alice and Rosalie following behind me. I got to my room and then I walked across the room and jumped out the window. I landed on my feet and transformed after my transformation I looked up at the window and saw Alice and Rosalie jumping and landing on my back. I looked ahead and froze. Jacob and Billy were staring at me with awe struck expressions.

Oh No.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN? **

**SHOULD BELLA TELL OR WIPE THEIR MEMORIES?**

**WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THE CULLENS?**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I WILL KEEP UPDATING AT LEAST ONCE OR TWICE A DAY DEPENDING IF I'M BUSY AND CHAPTER LENGTH. THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8: SO SORRY!

**HEY GUYS. I NEED YOUR HELP I KNOW I KINDA PROMISED MYSELF THAT I WOULDN'T DO THIS BUT IT IS AN EMERGENCY. I NEED ALL YOUR GUYS SUPPORT ON THIS IT IS FOR LATER IN THE STORY AND FUTURE STORIES. SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT WITH THIS AND I PROMISE YOU THAT THERE WON'T BE ANY MORE OF THESE UNLESS IT WAS AN ABSOLUTE EMERGENCY LIKE IT IS NOW SO HELP ME OUT HERE I NEED EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY TO FIND AS MANY MYTHICAL CREATURES AS POSSIBLE AND PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW AND I PROMISE I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 8 OR NINE WHICHEVER IT IS RIGHT NOW I AM ALMOST FINISHED I PROMISE. I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. AND PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME I HAVE TWO MORE STORY IDEAS FOR SEQUELS RIGHT NOW THANK YOU AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. - LAST AIR BENDER 18.**


	9. Truth or Dare and School

APOV:

Bella asked us if we wanted to go for a ride after we were finished with the game. Sure I said. Okay Rosalie agreed. She walked up the stairs and we followed as soon as Bella got to her room she ran and jumped out the window. I gasped. Come on, hurry I said to Rose. Okay she said and started to walk faster. We got to her room just in time to see her jump out the window.

Rosae gasped. Bella No! I yelled quiet enough for Charlie not to hear. I watched in awe as Bella changed. Rosalie ran to the window. She gasped in awe. This was the first time that we have ever seen Bella transform, her Ice tail was extending it was used as a cute belt always wrapped around her waist, her wings were coming out of her shoulder blades luckily her clothes didn't rip. After Bella's transformation I jumped down onto Bella's back. Rosalie landed on her back behind me. I froze Jacob and Billy standing out front about to get into their car.

Bella was about to start to flap her wings when she looked up and froze. I jumped down her back and pulled Rosalie down with me. She was trying to protest but I wouldn't listen. I just shushed her and pointed to Bella who was just standing there with her tail in her hand and wrapped it around her waist. I was about to say something when Bella cut me off.

BPOV:

Uh you didn't see that just now did you? Billy was just staring at me when Jacob replied. Uh the D-Dragon thing yeah. Ok. Then I closed my eyes and looked into Billy and Jacob's mind and looked for what they just saw,I found it and kept thinking in my head erase the memory over and over again. I opened my eyes and looked into their eyes and saw their eyes glazed over. Good, it was working. After their eyes started to return back to normal I started glaring at them. Bye Billy, bye Jacob I said in a harsh voice. They looked at me and nodded. Bye Bella. they said to me in a quiet voice.

I watched the Blacks leave and went back to the stairs that led back into my room. I met Alice and Rosalie up there would you guys like to go on the ride now or later I asked them. Later Alice said before Rose can answer. Charlie is wondering why you are so quiet. She explained. Let's go back to my room I want to tell you something. Ok Rose said.

I opened the balcony doors and walked over to one of my egg chairs. Alice went to the one across from me and Rose went to the one at the point so it made a triangle. Okay you know how I said I know more than Shifters and Vampires right? I asked them.

Yeah they said in unison. Well it's true I do know more than that. Over the years of me traveling I have met witches, fairys, mermaids, grenlims, Elves, Pixies I said to Alice. She just stuck her tongue out me while Rosalie laughed. I was about to continue when Alice got a vision. She came out the vision I asked. What was it?

Baseball. She said. Yes! Rosalie said. What does that mean. Well it means that we get to play Baseball tomorrow. There's a thunderstorm tomorrow and that's the only time we get to play. Okay guys do you want to know more mythical creatures that I know or a movie. Mythical creatures they said in unison. Okay there's also the Adar Llwch Gwin. They stared at me in confusion it's like the cousin of the Griffen which I also know about. I soon got bored and asked them if they want to watch a movie or play truth or dare. Truth or dare! they pratically screamed. Ok, do you want to invite the guys? Sure they agreed before I can barely finish.

Alice started texting Edward and the guys her fingers a blur. A minute later the guys were at the balcony I looked at the window and waved them in. They came in and sat in a circle. Who gets to go first Rosalie asked. I will. I said before anyone could put something in. I smirked while Emmett just grumbled. Alice trutth or dare? I asked. She tried looking into the future, but couldn't find anything, now it was her turn to grumble. Dare she said relucently. Good. I thought to myself and began to cackle after I was done laughing the Cullens were looking at me weirdly.

Sorry. I mumbled before turning a dark red. They laughed and I cut in before I could embaress myself any more. Okay Alice. I dare you to burn your clothes. I looked at her face and she looked like was going to be burned alive. N-no. She stuttered. I looked at Alice shocked I know this was my first day of knowing them. But I never thought I'd see the day that Alice Cullen would be nervous. Aparrently none of the Cullens have either because they are also staring at Alice in shock. No can do Alice it's a dare. I was gonna say but she interrupted me by begging. Please Bella anything but that please. Anything ... I trailed off with an glint in my eyes. Fine. I agreed no making me shop with you for a whole year.

You can only make me go shopping if I think it an emergency, puttting emphasis on I. She huffed and finally said. Alright. Yay. I mentally squeled in my night went on like that funny dares to embaressing truths. Finally came up to check on us and the guys already left Jasper gave Alice a hug. Rosalie got a peck on the lips and Edward and I stood there just standing ther looking away from the couples. I blushed when Emmett laughed at us and Edward gave a beautiful crooked smile. We went to "bed" at ten O'Clock. I actually just laid on the floor beside Alice and Rosalie and just talked. I was suddenly nervous when Alice asked. So what do you think about Edward, Bella?

Yeah. Rosalie suddenly said and I blushed in embaressment. Y-Yeah I stuttered going to a new level of blush. They just laughed at my embaressment and continued teasing me with things like Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, Alice would begin. Then Rosalie would continue with K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Charlie kept checking in every few hours, when we accidently started giggling to loud then we would pretend to fall asleep. We were having to much fun that I hardly relized that the sun was rising till it was glaring at me. Come on Bella! Bella praticaly yelled right into my ear. I didn't listen to her at first but when she did scream in my ear again I sat up and yelled fine. I got up gathered my clothes, towels and toiletries.

I jumped in the shower quickly did my business and wen tback out to my room in the clothes I showed Alice last night. Let's go. I praticaly yelled to them when I was heading out the door. They were STILL trying to get ready. I don't want to be late on my second day of school I yelled at them when I was in the garage. I quickly chose my forest green jeep and grabbed the keys and climbed into the passenger seat. I saw Alice and Rosalie run out to the garage at vampire speed. I quickly tossed Rosalie the keys and they climbed in the giant monster jeep. She started the car and speeded down the drive to the school. We pulled up inbetween Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep again. We opened the cr doors and jumped down. Rosalie came to stand by me and dropped my keys into my hand, then linked Arms with Alice and I. I looked up and saw the entire student body (except the Cullens of course) including the faculty. I heard the whispering. Some of them were, What is she doing with the Cullens? She would be so much better off with me. Finally: What does that Slut think she's doing with the Cullens. My Edward! ( Lauren of course.)

So Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. Please Review if I get atleast ten reviews I will give you a preview of the sequel. But I will need some help with title. I'll give you the summary if I get 5-10 reviews Thanx!


	10. School and dissing Jessica

PREVIOUSLY ON ICE DRAGON:

I heard the whispering. Some of them were: What is she doing with the Cullens? She would be way better off with me!, and What does that Slut think she doing with the Cullens? My Edward! (Lauren of course.)

ON WITH ICE DRAGON:

I just decided to ignore them. We just walked to the boys, Alice to Jasper, Rosalie to Emmett, and me to Edward. Instead of just being nervous I leaned into Edward's ear and whispered: How be we pretend we're dating to make the school stop being surprised. He just nodded to me and I put my hand in his. I squeezed his hand and walked to History with him and Jasper. I walked into the classroom and went to the back and sat at my table it could fit three people, I sat in the middle with Edward to my left and Jasper on my right. I decided to mentally talk to them. Hey guys? I mentally asked them. Yeah. they replied in unison. "I'm bored" I whined.

They just laughed at me. Do you want me to burn you? I questioned them. N-No. They stuttered in unison. Good then don't laugh at me. Do you guys want to see a trick? I asked them. Sure they agreed eager to see what I was gonna do. I then started to concentrate. (Let's say that Bella also has the power of mind control and telepathy to and alot more powers that I will list later on.) Soon Mr. H was droning on and on about the Civil war which is sad because I lived through! Then he started to do the chicken Dance. Everyone started laughing and soon were in hysterics. The class started to take pictures, then the bell rang and the class groaned. I just got up and went to Latin and Edward and Jasper was walking with me, we met Alice at the door. This class only sat two seats at each table I sat with Edward while Alice sat with Jasper.

I sat through yet another class. Living for over 3000 years (is that right?) you get to learn a few languages, I know english, spanish, japanese, chinese, chommoro, (It's Gaum) portugese, polish, arabian, irish, scottish, indonesian, korean, vietnamese, french, german,russian, dutch, hebrew, hungarian, swedish, slovak, norwegian, finnish, rumanian, turkish, danish, croatian, amharic, malayam, samoan, bengali,ilocano, formosan, czech, latin, italian, yiddish, persian, austrian-german, latin american spanish, British Portugeuse, french candian, icelandic, arabic, european portugeuse, greek, and turkish. So that's a total of forty-eight languages. (Hey I only speak english but I have a scottish accent, chommoro accent, and a english accent so I just went to google and looked up "list of common languages" and these came up.)

I just looked down and started doodling. I bet no I know I can speak latin more fluently than this teacher any day. I jumped in surprise when a ruler snapped on my desk, I looked up in surprise. She said What are you doing? in latin (sorry I tried finding it but I can't so sorry.) Doodling, I already know this and many other languages fluently. I replied fleuntly. She stared at me in awe. What languages do you know? She questioned me. I can speak a total of languages. She looked at me in disbelief. Yeah right, she scoffed in latin. Really, I know forty-eight (just look at the languages I listed before.) She just continued not believing me and went back to teaching her class. I just went back to doodling on my notebook. Was that true Alice , I know English, Latin, spanish, japenese, chinese, chomorro, german, russian, dutch, hebrew, hungarian, swedish, slovak, norwegian, finnish, rumanian, turkish, danish, croatian, amharic, malayam, samoan, bengali, ilocano, formsan, czech, italian, yiddish, persian, austrian german,latin american spanish, british portugeuse, french candaian, icelandic, arabic, european portugeuse, greek, and turkish.

Wow! she thought mentally. Yeah, well you have that type of time if you were changed at the time I was. The bell rang and the day passed by till lunch. Hey Bella. Jessica called. Ugh, I mentally groaned. Yes I replied, trying to keep the venom,I really hate her she keeps trying to be my friend just so she can be more popular because of the Cullens and I. Do you want to sit at my table for lunch today? No thanks _Jessica_ I know you only want to be my friend ot get more gossip. She tried to deny it but I stopped before she could. Don't even try to deny it it's really obvious, so just walk your sorry butt out of the Cullens and I's life and back to your own sorry one.

She tried to say something, but I just raised ny hand and waved and said "Bye, Bye." She huffed and walked away. I started walking towards their lunch table. Nice one Bella. Emmett yelled at me. I just laughed and high fived every single one. Thanks guys. The bell rang and I went to Biology and we watched a video, the rest of the day past by quickly. The final bell rang and I walked out to my jeep, and Alice and Rosalie climbed in let's race to my house. I yelled.

Okay, they agreed. I climbed into the driver seat and drove off.

HEY GUYS WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

I NEED HELP WITH THIS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.

AND I ALSO NEED HELP WITH MYTHICAL CREATURES

LOOK AT CHAPTER EIGHT PLEASE. AND PLEASE REVIEW OR BELLA WILL BURN YOU ALL TO A CRISP.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

JUST KIDDING X 10. SERIOUSLY THOUGH PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
